Radiaction
by Kayzillaz
Summary: When five girls venture into a nuclear testing area and develop monsterlike traits, can the Teen Titans put an end to their reign of terror? Godzilla CONCEPT used. Rating pending as well.
1. The Spawn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ok?

The sky had torn apart in flashes of lightening and thunder. Even as a group of teens made their way through the muddy and torn ground, the gale pounded relentlessly, showing no signs of letting up. The girl in the front had a slim figure and amber hair that rested just past her shoulders, which was tied in a ponytail. A pair of blood red sunglasses sat on her head. She wore a pair of jeans as well as a black corduroy jacket that seemed to have a gray hooded sweatshirt attached to it. Under it, a red shirt was worn. Behind her, another girl followed. She was slightly taller then the first, with black hair that reached her shoulders. She wore the same sunglasses as the first, but her outfit was comprised of black pants, a black jacket, and a white shirt. The next two following were twins, both girls, each with a different hairstyle to tell them apart. They both wore black shirts and jeans, with a denim jacket hanging loosely off their shoulders. And the last one, bringing up the rear, was a tall girl with red hair that hung mid-back. She wore jeans and a navy blue hooded sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath. The group continued to trek through the mess before one of the twins spoke up.  
"Marina, why the hell are we doing this?" she asked the girl up front. "If we're caught, we'll be in some serious trouble!" Marina, the girl in front stopped walking causing the other four to stop abruptly.  
"There's been reported radiation activity here, right?" Marina asked the twin. She nodded. "But nobody's been investigating it, right?" She nodded again. "So, there's obviously something here that people are avoiding…don't you want to know what that is?" The twin didn't respond. Instead, she looked at her sister. "Oh come on, Katrina, don't be such a coward. You don't see Karen, Cecilia, or Lorelei complaining, do you?" Katrina, one of the twins, immediately fell silent. Karen, the other twin beside her shook her head as Marina started walking again. The second girl, Cecilia looked back to the twins.  
"Let's just go…that way, we can get back more quickly…" she remarked to them. The twins nodded and quickly picked up the pace. "Come on, Lori!" The last girl, Lorelei, grumbled unhappily.  
"I'm not going any faster then this…get used to it…" she mumbled, keeping the same pace she had been in. The group continued, separating slightly. Up ahead, Marina and Cecilia were conversing among themselves. "How was your trip to the zoo?" Marina asked Cecilia. "Did you see any iguanas?" Cecilia chuckled.  
No, and I'll never see anything as cool as Iggy…that iguana of yours is defiantly awesome," Cecilia remarked. "But I did get to hold a bat." Marina made a face. "I didn't keep it, so don't look at me like that." Marina laughed at this. Behind them, the twins were talking about their collection.

"While we were out yesterday, I found the biggest sunset moth. It was already dead, so we just have to pin it," Karen told her sister cheerfully. Katrina smiled happily and Lorelei rolled her eyes. Up ahead, the twins and Lorelei saw Marina and Cecilia stop dead in their tracks. They quickly caught up and saw what could only be described as a wasteland. There were no signs of plant life anywhere in sight range and areas of the ground were glowing, including the ground they were standing on. Katrina took a shallow breath.  
"Marina, there's nuclear testing going here!" she said in an undertone. "We REALLY shouldn't be here…we've already taken in too much radiation!" The others were starting to have seconds thoughts. Even Marina backed up, holding her head, over exposure starting to take over.

"Yeah…I'm starting to feel funny…" Cecilia remarked. Karen nodded in agreement and Lorelei said nothing. Marina turned around and Cecilia gasped. "M-m-marina? Your s-s-skin!" she stuttered. Marina looked down at he arm, her green eyes widening in terror. Areas of her skin were blackened and hard. Not to mention, now that Cecilia had said something, it was very itchy and painful. Lorelei was experiencing something similar, but her skin was turning beat red. The twins were both hunched over in pain and Cecilia was clutching her face with white knuckles. The pain was so intense that each of them passed out, but not before seeing the horror that was over taking them.


	2. Nuclear Teens and Titans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ok?

On the other side of town, an alarm was triggered, followed by the sharp yell of a teenage boy, which echoed through the tower.

"Titans, trouble!"  
The boy wonder skidded into the common room. The masked face of Dick Grayson stared at the screen, which was flashing red, a yellow dot pinpointed on the large map of the city. Shortly after Robin had arrived, the two female titans came in, Raven adjusting her cape and Starfire ripping a brush out of her long red hair. Cyborg came next, a greasy rag in hand, followed last by the resident changeling Beast Boy, whose hair was still wet from a recent shower. He looked disgusted.

"Ugh…dude, never try pulling on Spandex without drying yourself first..." Beast Boy commented, shuttering slightly. The others ignored him while Robin started talking.

"Somebody traveled into the nuclear testing area…" Robin said grimly. At this, Cyborg's eyes widened. "We could have a serious problem depending on how long they've been there…" Cyborg nodded in agreement, but Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Dude, just explain it so we can get going!" Beast Boy complained. Robin shook his head.

"There's no time. We need to get there _now_," Robin remarked, turning and running towards the door. The others followed quickly.

When they got there, Raven put up a shield to protect them from the radiation. Meanwhile, she searched for the minds of life forms. Within five minutes, her mind brushed against the conscious of an extremely complex and deformed being. The conscious pushed back, startling Raven and causing her to pull back. "Robin…something is here…and it's telepathic," Raven remarked darkly. Robin's gaze darkened.

"We need to find it," Robin said. She sighed and reluctantly made contact again. The creature seemed curious, confused, and frightened.

/Who are you/ the creature asked, the thoughts having a feminine sound. Raven, again reluctantly, answered.

/A friend as long as you are not foe…/ she answered. The creature responded with a feeling of understanding.

/I…don't know what's going on…or how I'm talking to you…/ the creature replied. Raven relayed the information to the Titans.

"Tell it to come here…we can't risk going any deeper…" Robin said. Raven reverted into her concentrative state. Her eyes slowly opened as she spoke.

"She agreed…" Raven remarked, not sounding happy about it. "Robin…I'm not so sure about this...her mind is so complex…not to mention radioactive." Robin tensed slightly as they awaited for the creatures arrival.

Several minutes passed under Beast Boy's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of delicate wing beats. A moment later, the creature was visible. Each of the Titans' jaws dropped in amazement and horror. Flying towards them, was a mutated human, terribly affected by the radiation. The girl had two giant rainbow moth wings that carried her delicate frame through the air. Almost her entire body was covered in, what seemed to be, light pink colored fur, except for her chest and torso, which was guarded with sleek black armor. Her eyes were an eerie green and two feathered antennae came out of her head. The Moth-like girl landed swiftly and gracefully, looking at the Titans with something close to extreme embarrassment and shame upon seeing the looks on their faces. As Robin was about to say something, the girl spoke up.

"My name is not of importance right now…but you need to leave before any of the others return…" she said in a mystical voice. Robin blinked in surprise.

"Raven told me you were telepathic…I guess that's how you knew what I was going to ask?" Robin questioned. The girl nodded.

"There are more like you?" Starfire asked, obviously unable to contain her awestruck look. The girl looked at Starfire with her glowing eyes.

"Four others to be exact…one of them is harmless…but the other three are deadly. They are unable to control the radiation pulsing through their veins and are currently running amuck. The harmless one is my sister…but you will not find her here," the girl remarked.

"We have to find them…if-" Robin was cut off by a screech in the distance. The moth-like girl gasped and took a step backwards.

"Gyaos has arrived…please do not harm her, she can't control herself!" the girl shouted as the titans ran forward. The girl sighed in defeat.

"Oh Cecilia…" she muttered disdainfully under her breath.


End file.
